The immense popularity of mobile communication devices, such as cellular telephones and other hand held communication devices, has resulted in ever-increasing quantities and types of data that are being stored on the mobile communication devices. Therefore, such data becomes more important for the user and thus the updating and safety of such data is more important than ever. The same is true for photo data, video files and other user content stored.
Services such as ActiveSync, are available for mass storing of certain types of user data stored on such communication devices. However, such services do not allow on-line and off-line management of individual fields of user data by the user and from a second device. They do not provide granularity of data field management for the user. Further, existing services do not provide for automatic transporting of the data stored on-line to a different mobile device, for example, if the original mobile device is lost or damaged or if two or more users wish to share certain types of content.
Also, they do not provide for automatic two-way synchronization by updating the central node, such as a web server providing access to the user data, with any additions or changes to the data stored on the mobile device, while also updating the mobile device with any changes or additions to the on-line data.